The Diversion
by Shadow Koneko
Summary: Tohru is turning 17 and is getting a surprise birthday party from the Sohma family! But first, it’s up to Kyo to keep her distracted while the party is being set up. Kyo/Tohru Oneshot .


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. What a pity. :(

Note: This story takes place before Tohru and Kyo confess to each other, but after Tohru realizes she's in love with Kyo. It's basically where they're being all secretive about their feelings.

Summary: Tohru is turning 17 and is getting a surprise birthday party from the Sohma family! But first, it's up to Kyo to keep her distracted while the party is being set up… (Kyo/Tohru).

* * *

The Diversion

Kyo Sohma let out an annoyed sigh. The sun was rising much earlier then he had wished, and now a stream of light poured through the cracks in the blinds and was dancing on his eyes. He sat up, rubbed the back of his neck, threw the covers off of himself and wandered downstairs.

His nose was immediately attacked by the scent of a delicious breakfast in the works. The smell led him to the kitchen, where Tohru was. Not surprised at all, since Tohru was always up this early, he went over to see exactly what she was making.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun!" Tohru turned to him, her usual grin plastered onto her face. Kyo felt his cheeks flush a bit but still nodded in reply. Why did she seem _extra_ cheerful?

He watched Tohru reach into the rice cooker and scoop out another small amount of white rice. She carefully molded it into the shape of one of her favorite dishes and stuck a piece of fruit into the back of the newly formed riceball. Then she repeated the process. Kyo quickly shook his head when he realized he was staring.

_Don't act like a perv._ He mentally scolded himself. Before he knew it, he could almost end up like…

"Good morning all!" A bright and cheery voice rang out from the doorway. Shigure pushed back the curtains and entered the kitchen, "What's for breakfast Tohru-kun? I'm famished!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. _Leave it to that damn dog to ruin things._

Tohru held up a basket of different flavored riceballs. She then proceeded towards the table and began to set it for breakfast. Shigure followed her into the room, humming loudly to himself.

"Riceballs, riceballs, all for meee!" He purred merrily. Kyo followed him, rolling his eyes again. They all sat down and began to fill their plates.

"I guess Yuki-kun isn't up yet…" Tohru said softly, glancing at the stairs. Kyo growled under his breath, "Who the hell cares?"

_She knows he doesn't get up early anyway. Damn lazy rat._ The three of them promptly finished their breakfast and Tohru took their plates. Kyo got up and was about to go help her with the dishes, when Shigure grabbed his arm.

"Kyo-kun, if I could have a word…" Shigure said, smiling a bit. Kyo glanced at the kitchen and watched Tohru disappear into it, before sitting back down.

"Something very special is coming up in two days," Shigure began, his voice lowing to almost an inaudible whisper, "It's-"

Just as he was about finish, Kyo heard footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairwell. Yuki ambled into the room, rubbing his eyes. His silver locks were disheveled and his shirt was unbuttoned. Kyo took a wild guess that the prince had just woken up.

"Ah! Yuki-kun, just in time! Sit down," Shigure said cheerfully. Yuki nodded, still half asleep, and sat down next to him.

"As I was saying," Shigure began again, his voice lowering, "Tohru-kun's birthday is in two days." Yuki's eyes widened slightly, Shigure's words waking him up completely.

"I was thinking we could throw her a surprise party!" Shigure smiled brilliantly, as if he had just come up with the greatest idea ever known to mankind. "I'll have to buy her a gift, but I know exactly what to get!" He chirped.

Hearing Tohru starting to put the dishes away Shigure decided to hurry up with his plan, "I suggest you two do the same. I'll make all the decoration arrangements." He stood up to grab a piece of paper. Kyo presumed he was going to make a list of things to buy.

"And Yuki-kun can call all of Tohru-kun's friends and invite them, okay?" Shigure continued, "Since he's better at dealing with people then, kyon."

"Hey!" Kyo shouted, his hand balling up into a fist, "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Shigure scratched his chin thoughtfully; "Hm…You can distract Tohru-kun while we set the party up!" Shigure announced, "You know, get her out of the house. Take her on a date, if you wanna call it that."

This only caused Kyo to get even angrier. His entire face turned beet red and both of his hands curled into fists. Why did he have to make it sound so easy? The only thing that kept him from an emotional outburst was that he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Kyo looked over to see that Yuki was glaring at him. "What is it, you damn rat?" Kyo snarled and returned the glare.

"Just don't screw this up, you stupid cat," Yuki muttered. He turned on his heel and walked off, going to make the phone calls for the party.

Kyo ran his fingers through his fiery hair. He stalked off upstairs and into his room. Once inside, he quickly shut the door, so Tohru couldn't see if she came upstairs. Kyo rummaged through a few old boxes piled up on one of his shelves.

He reached inside one of the boxes and pulled out a small crimson case. Kyo popped the lid open and stared at what was resting inside. In the case was a small, gold charm bracelet. Adorning the bracelet were twelve animals: a rat, a dog, a tiger, a lamb, a horse, a cow, a snake, a seahorse, a monkey, a rooster, a rabbit, and a boar.

He lifted the bracelet out of the box and worked it around his fingers, staring at all of the charms. He sighed, wishing there was someway to add a cat to the bracelet, and possibly rip the rat off.

_But then it wouldn't be right_. With another heavy sigh, Kyo placed the bracelet back in the box. He leaned back against his bed and shut his eyes. He had bought that bracelet for Tohru, not for her birthday because he honestly had no clue that her birthday was in two days, but on the off chance he'd ever confess.

But that was not likely to happen anytime soon or at all even. Kyo highly doubted she felt the same way. He wasn't even sure what tempted him to buy that thing. Maybe it helped drive his feelings forward, giving him a reason to hold onto his feelings. Even though most of the time, his guilt made him want to forget all his memories of her.

Kyo knew it was hopeless and quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He instead tried to figure out ways to keep Tohru entertained on the party day.

* * *

((2 Days Later))

Tohru had woken up that morning, earlier the usual. She felt so happy because she knew today was a special day. Springing up off of her bed with a grin, she scampered over to the picture of her mother on the mantelpiece nearby.

"Remember what today is, mom?" Tohru practically squealed. She took the frame in her arms, "Of course you do. Why would I even ask such a silly question?" Tohru lightly hit herself in the head.

She cradled the photo in her arms and continued on, "Oh, but I haven't told any of the Sohma family. I wouldn't want them to make a big deal out of it or go through any trouble for me."

Tohru was always putting others needs before her own. She figured if they didn't know, they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of buying gifts and worrying about her. She put the photograph back in its proper place and went downstairs to start the chores.

Since today wasn't a school day, she decided to just go in her pajamas. Tohru didn't think anyone would mind. When she got downstairs, she noticed nobody was awake yet.

"They must have gone to bed late…" She whispered quietly to herself, but she still had to make breakfast, regardless whether they were awake or sleeping. She tiptoed into the kitchen and began to cook. By the time she was finished, none of them were awake yet. Tohru shrugged and left their breakfast out on the counter. She'd feel strange eating by herself, so she decided to start on the laundry until they woke up.

Tohru went into the washroom and grabbed a basket of wet clothes. Then she went to hang them up out on the balcony. She grabbed Kyo's favorite black shirt from the pile and hung that up first.

She stopped and stared at it for a moment, her fingers slowly trailing over the soft material. She knew she loved Kyo, but didn't have the courage to tell him. She felt her cheeks heat up at the very thought of it. Tohru shook her head and tried to concentrate on her laundry.

But she couldn't concentrate.

_Why does he have to go?_ Her tiny fingers latched onto the shirt in an attempt to stop herself from shaking. She tried to stop, but the trembling continued and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. _I need to break the curse…_

She finally managed to calm herself down. It was silly of her to cry on her birthday right?

Tohru grabbed another shirt and was about to pin it to the line when she heard a gruff voice from the doorway.

"Oi, Tohru," Kyo said, leaning slightly against the doorframe. Tohru quickly wiped her eyes and turned around with her best smile.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun. Did you sleep we-"

"Get dressed." Kyo interrupted and pushed off the doorway. He was trying his hardest to keep his composure.

Tohru's expression turned into an adorably confused one. Kyo faltered and felt a small blush form on his cheeks. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she?

_That damn dog had to go and call it a date…_Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by Tohru, "Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"Just go get dressed. You'll see," Kyo answered. He then turned to leave, giving Tohru time to get ready. Tohru dropped the laundry and followed him out the door.

_Kyo-kun can be so mysterious. I wonder what he's planning._ Tohru thought as she hurried to her room. She reached into her drawer and grabbed her favorite off-white blouse and pale pink skirt. She slipped into a pair of matching flats and ran to meet Kyo.

Kyo was waiting for her by the door. He was already dressed in his khakis and a dark blue t-shirt.

Tohru was beaming as she greeted him at the door, "So where are-"

Kyo grabbed her tiny hand and dragged her out the door. Tohru's face turned red as she hobbled after him, trying to keep herself from being dragged along.

Kyo flushed at the feeling of Tohru's tiny hand enclosed in his larger one. They had held hands before but it was always embarrassing for him. When the reached the town square he let go of her hand.

When Tohru managed to catch her breath she asked again, "So where are we going, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo scratched the back of his head, "I dunno'. I just figured you needed to get out…" He looked up and saw her expectant looking face. Kyo quickly turned away to hide his blushing one. "S-so I brought you here. We can go wherever you want."

Tohru's expression was quickly replaced by a happy smile, "Really? That's so sweet of you, Kyo-kun!" Kyo tried to hide his face again because it turned even redder.

Tohru looked around. The square was decorated with many quaint little shops. In the center was a small fountain surrounded by bright, colorful flowers. Tohru felt her stomach rumble a little and smiled sheepishly.

"I never ate breakfast and it's probably close to lunchtime…" She sighed. Kyo nodded in the direction of one of the shops, "I didn't either. Want some ice cream?" Tohru nodded enthusiastically, grabbed his hand, and led him into the ice cream shop.

The ice cream shop was filled with cream-colored tables and chairs. The tiles on the floor were checker patterned with blue, pink and white. Tohru saw a wooden sign hanging from the ceiling, behind the crisp, white counters. Her eyes scanned over all the different flavors of ice cream.

Still holding hands, Kyo led her to the counter. He didn't feel like standing around all day, admiring the scenery. There was a young girl working the register. She had on a blue uniform and matching cap. Her curly red hair was pulled up under her hat and strands fell every which way. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw the two of them.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple!" She gushed excitedly.

Kyo and Tohru turned beet red and shouted in unison, "We're not a couple!" Tohru was more embarrassed and Kyo was both _angry _and _embarrassed_.

The woman shook her head and let out a small sigh, "Tsk. Tsk. Well, if you say so. What'll it be?"

Tohru looked over the wooden sign and then down into the fridge that contained all of the ice cream. Then she glanced at the toppings and everything else on the counter. All of the different choices were making her dizzy.

She looked up at Kyo, "I-I don't know what to pick…" Kyo patted her head, trying to calm her down. Leave it to Tohru to freak out over something so simple.

"How about you share a dish?" The girl working behind the counter suggested and pointed to it on the sign above them. Kyo growled in annoyance. This girl wouldn't give up, would she?

But since Tohru looked like she was ready to faint from all the "pressure" she was under, Kyo decided to just go with the suggestion. "Fine. Just give us that."

The girl smiled and clapped her hands together, "One couple's special for the pair of cuties over here!" She called out.

Kyo grimaced as the whole shop stared at them. Since Tohru was still teetering back and forth, he decided to sit down. He led her over to one of the empty tables and pulled the chair out for her.

Tohru smiled gratefully at him, still a little too dizzy to speak. Kyo sat down across from her and hoped the ice cream would be done soon so they could get the hell out of there.

Moments later, the redhead came over carrying their order. It was a pale blue dish filled with a sundae. It had many different flavors, strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate were just a few that Kyo noticed. It also had bananas, cherries, sprinkles, whipped cream and almost any type of topping imaginable.

Tohru's dizzy expression vanished at the sight of the ice cream, "Kyo-kun, this is wonderful!" She gushed. The woman in working in the shop laid down two spoons on the table, "Enjoy!"

Tohru grabbed her spoon and dug into the dish of ice cream. "It's delicious!"

Kyo took a small bite of strawberry ice cream covered with sticky, dark fudge. "Not bad." He mused, pleasantly surprised by how good it was. The two of the conversed quietly and Kyo managed to dance around the subject of her birthday quite easily.

Until she asked him a question he had trouble with.

"So why did you want to go out today, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, taking another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

Kyo hesitated for a moment, nearly choking on his spoon. _What the hell do I say? _

He cleared his throat, "Um…Well, you've been working hard so I thought you could use a break." Kyo grit his teeth and hope she bought it.

Tohru stared at him for a second before nodding, "Oh! Well then, thank you very much!" She gave him a grateful smile.

Kyo sighed with relief. _That was close, but I guess I shouldn't have been too worried. It is Tohru after all…_

They quickly finished off what was left of the ice cream and headed out the door. Kyo looked down at his companion, "Where to next?"

Tohru looked around the town square and spotted a few shops across from them. "Could we go look over there?" She pointed to the shops.

"Sure," He replied and the two of them walked over to the little shops across the way. Kyo was a little surprised Tohru would want to go shopping. She really didn't like to spend money on herself and would only go if prompted by Uo or Hana.

They walked by all of the windows, Tohru occasionally peering into one excitedly. Kyo watched her walk along beside her, amused by her changing expressions. "Why'd you wanna go shopping? Seems like something you don't like to do, at least not for yourself…"

Tohru looked up at him, surprised by his question, "Uo and Hana kept telling me I needed to go sometime. And Kyo-kun is always telling me to think about myself a little more…"

Kyo smiled and light bopped her on the back of the head, "So go into a store already."

Tohru nodded eagerly and looked at the different shops near them, "Um…this one!" She dashed into one of the shops.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Kyo called and ran after her. He caught up with her inside of the store, "Don't go running off like that!"

Tohru turned to him, "Sorry, Kyo-kun. I guess I got a little too excited." She looked back at all of the clothes around the store, "I don't know where to start…"

Kyo sighed, "Just start anywhere. I gotta go make a quick phone call. Be right back." Tohru watched his figure disappear through the glass doors.

Kyo made his way down the street towards a red booth on the corner. He dug into his pocket and pulled out some spare change. He quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Kyo could hear Yuki's voice on the other end of the line.

"Where the hell is that damn dog?" Kyo growled. As much as he didn't want to talk to Shigure, talking to Yuki was worse.

"He's busy. What do you want you stupid cat?" Yuki answered, sounding just a bit irritated.

"Well, how much longer till' this thing is set up?" Kyo growled impatiently, tapping his foot.

Yuki scoffed on the other end of the line, "Why? Is a certain simpleton having trouble keeping Honda-san entertained?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted into the phone, "Just tell me how much longer!"

Yuki sighed, "A few more hours. We still have to finish decorations and not everyone has arrived yet." The conversation was cut with an abrupt 'click' from Yuki's end.

Kyo slammed the phone back onto the receiver and stomped out of the booth. He stormed back to the store where Tohru was. _Damn rat…_

The minute the doors closed behind him, Kyo felt his jaw drop. Tohru was standing near the changing rooms with _some guy._ The guy was smiling at her, but Tohru looked utterly confused.

Kyo growled and trudged over to the two of them. He grabbed Tohru by the arm and stepped in front of her protectively, "Who the hell are you?" He demanded angrily.

The guy stepped back a little, "H-hey man. Take it easy! I didn't know she was taken!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Kyo shouted, nearly causing the guy to jump out of his skin. He dashed out the store before Kyo could strangle him.

Kyo turned around when he felt a light tug on his sleeve, "Kyo-kun, what did he mean by 'taken'?"

"Don't worry about it." Kyo replied stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was gone for two seconds and this happens? What a day.

"But he was really nice to me! He even picked this out!" Tohru held up what Kyo thought were a skirt and a top. If you could call them that, there was barely anything to them. Kyo snatched them out of hands and stuffed them onto a shelf.

"No way in hell you're buying those." He growled and stuffed them even further into the shelf.

Tohru looked a bit crestfallen. The guy was being nice to her, so what was Kyo so angry about?

"I guess I'll pick something else then…" Tohru wandered over a rack of clothing and looked through a few dresses. She grabbed a pink baby-doll dress off the rack. It had puffy sleeves, a scoop neck, and had an empire waist.

"I'll try this one on!" Tohru beamed. She disappeared into one of the dressing rooms. Kyo tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Tohru to come out.

"What do you think, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked eagerly when she reappeared. She did a little twirl, watching the dress spin around. The dress fit her perfectly, ending just above her knees.

Kyo gaped a bit at her before regaining his composure, "Y-yeah…"

Tohru twirled around again, looking at her reflection in a mirror nearby, "I'm not sure if I should get it…" She didn't really like spending money on herself. She noticed Kyo's reflection standing behind her. He lightly ruffled her hair, "Just get it. It won't kill you to think of yourself for once."

Tohru nodded and went back to change. Kyo breathed a sigh of relief. He had nearly lost it when she came out, but he managed to control his emotions. Tohru finished getting changed and came out holding the dress.

She paid for it, surprised that it didn't really cost much.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "It's called a 'sale'. You need to get out more." Tohru only giggled a little and followed him out of the store.

Kyo looked up at a huge clock on one of the buildings. They still had a few more hours to kill. Tohru walked along beside him, swinging her shopping bag, "Why don't you pick where we go next, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo glanced around at the different buildings. They were mostly clothing stores, there was a bakery, and a few others, but no place where they could really kill some time.

Not that he was in any hurry to get home. He was actually having fun. Anytime he could spend with her before they were to be separated was happy for him. It was just that he was having trouble figuring out what to do next.

Then he spotted something that stood out among all the cottage-style shops. _A movie theater…_

"Let's go see a movie." He pointed in the direction of the theater.

Tohru followed his finger until her eyes fell on the building, "Okay!" Kyo grabbed her hand again and led her towards the theater. Tohru's cheeks tinged a bit, but she should be used to that by now right?

Kyo stopped in front of the building and glanced at all of the posters hanging on the wall. He guessed that there were only about five movies playing, but that was understandable because the theater was small.

_Let's see...crap._ He thought when he finished looking at them all. There were two action movies and three horror shows. Meaning nothing he could take Tohru to see…

Tohru didn't seem to care that the posters only contained scary or explosive images. She wasn't really paying attention. She had wandered over to the ticket booth and was waiting for Kyo.

Tohru was so excited he'd spotted the theater. She was practically bouncing up and down while she was waiting. Tohru hardly ever got to see a movie.

"Is something wrong, Kyo-kun?" She called from her spot by the ticket booth. A worried expression had suddenly crossed over his face and she became concerned herself.

Kyo walked over to her, hand stuffed into his pockets. "I don't think you'd like any of these movies."

Tohru's eyes widened, "What?" She had been so thrilled to be able to go and now they weren't going to? "But maybe you'll like them!" She pleaded.

Kyo cringed a bit. Now she sounded upset and he hated making her this way, "W-well…"

"I'm sure you'll like it! P-please?" Tohru begged, her eyes wide. She really wanted to go and spending even more time with him made it all the more special.

Kyo faltered, "F-fine!" He spat out and marched over to the ticket booth. Tohru followed him.

"Pick one," Kyo pointed to the list of movies playing and Tohru just picked on randomly. Kyo couldn't remember whether that one was a horror or action flick, but he didn't care at that point, as long as she didn't get upset anymore.

"Oh!" Tohru reached for her wallet but dropped it when she felt Kyo's hand on her wrist. "Um…Kyo-kun?"

Kyo frowned and loosened his grip, "Put that away." Tohru blushed lightly and tried to convince him to let her pay, "But Kyo-kun already paid for the ice cream! I'd feel terri-"

"Tohru," He said calmly, "Just put it away. You don't have much money to begin with and you already paid for that dress." He let go of her wrist and Tohru slowly put her wallet away.

"Besides…" Kyo began, smirking a little bit, "What kind of date would this be if you paid for more things then me?"

Tohru turned red to the roots of her hair. _D-date!_

Kyo chuckled slightly at her sudden embarrassment. "Calm down. I can't call this a date?"

Tohru shook her head hurriedly, "N-no! You can!" Kyo laughed again and placed some money on the counter. The man in the booth handed him two tickets, and the two of them entered the theater.

They quickly found the correct theater and found two seats in the center of the room. Tohru snuggled deep down into her cushioned seat, trying to get comfortable. Kyo simply leaned back a little, placing his hands behind his head.

Kyo glimpsed at her out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled slightly; liking the way the movie screen illuminated her features. Her face was filled with anticipation and happiness.

But as soon as the movie started playing his smile faded.

Kyo had bought tickets to a horror movie. His fingers dug into the arms of the chair and he tried desperately not to look at Tohru.

_Maybe it won't be too bad…_

Unfortunately, Kyo was wrong. Tohru's expression almost immediately changed from a pleased one, to a horrified one. The minute she laid eyes on a mass of green, oozing zombies that were stumbling after an unsuspecting couple, she began to panic.

She felt her body begin to shake lightly and she swiftly covered her eyes. When she heard a deafening scream she buried her face into Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo flinched, "Hey! Be careful…You want me to transform in here?!" He hissed and reddened a little bit.

Tohru looked up at him, her body still shaking, "S-sorry Kyo-kun. I'll try not to…"

Kyo's expression and tone softened when he heard her shaky voice, "F-forget what I said. If you're scared then we can go."

"I-I'll be al-" There was another shriek and Tohru buried her face in his shirt again. Kyo's face turned even redder and he shot up out of his seat. He held out his hand to her trying to keep his patience.

Tohru wiped her eyes and took his hand, allowing Kyo to lead her out of theater. Once they were outside she tugged on his sleeve, "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. You paid for the movie and we couldn't see it because of me…"

Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes, "Don't apologize. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I shouldn't have bought tickets to that movie. I know you get scared easily…"

Tohru faltered and gave one of her goofy grins, "Do I really?" She thought she was pretty brave…

Kyo chuckled, amused be her question, "Yeah. Do I need to bring up the haunted house?" The two of them laughed for a moment before starting to walk along, hand in hand, again.

When they passed by the phone booth, Kyo nodded in its direction, "Wait here, okay? I'll be right back." Tohru nodded and Kyo entered the booth.

He listened to the "clink-clink" of the coins dropping into the slot, followed by the sound of a ring. "Hello?" Shigure's cheery voice rang through the receiver of the phone and into Kyo's ear.

"Are you done yet?" The cat sighed and glanced back at Tohru, who was waiting patiently on the corner nearby.

"Of course! What did you think we were doing this whole time, slacking off?" Shigure laughed nonchalantly, "You can bring Tohru-kun home now."

"Great," Kyo muttered into the speaker and put the phone back. He exited the booth and returned to her side, "Let's go."

Tohru smiled at him and fell into stride behind him. Kyo occasionally would peek down at her as they made there way home, but quickly turned away before she noticed. When they reached the front gates of the Sohma house, Tohru ran ahead of him, excited to tell the other housemates about their day.

Kyo suppressed a laugh and watched as the curtains in the front window opened and shut again. Tohru slide the door open as quickly as possible, but nearly stumbled over her own feet. The inside of the house was pitch black.

"Um…hello?" She greeted quietly, wondering where everyone was. Kyo came up behind her and flipped the switch on.

"SURPRISE!" The party crowd jumped up from there hiding spots as the lights came on. Tohru dropped her shopping bag in surprise and nearly fell over.

"S-surprise?" She breathed, holding her chest as she tried to regain composure. Kyo ruffled her hair, "Yeah, surprise. Happy birthday."

Once she realized what was going on she let out a small gasp, "Oh! A birthday party! Thanks, but um…you didn't have t-"

Kyo cut her off, "Don't even say it. Just relax and enjoy yourself for once. It _is _your birthday after all."

Tohru nodded and took a look around the decorated room. There was a long table filled with all sorts of snacks and goodies on it, and at the end of the table was a huge pile of gifts. There were balloons floating up near the ceiling and pink streamers adorned the walls.

Tohru started feeling a little dizzy, "This is a bit much…" She muttered.

Kyo took her bag and brought it upstairs. He knew she'd relax and fun eventually. He dropped the shopping bag outside of her door and then disappeared into his room. He slipped the precious crimson case into his pocket and came back down.

Tohru was already enjoying herself and was happy all her friends could make it. Most of the zodiac was there, along with Uo and Hana. The room was filled with chatter between the zodiac members and the other guests.

Uo, Hana, and Tohru were talking about how Tohru's day out had gone. They smiled a bit when they noticed their friend glancing shyly over at Kyo whenever his name came up.

"Sounds like you had fun," Uo commented, tearing Tohru out of a trance. Tohru's gaze quickly changed from an affectionate one towards Kyo, to an embarrassed one, "Huh?"

Uo laughed, "I said, it sounds like you and orange top had a good time."

Tohru gave her friends a flustered smile, "Oh, yes. Kyo-kun was very nice and I had a great time!"

"Of course he was," Uo smirked, leaving Tohru a little confused. Uo laughed, "Never mind, Tohru."

"Everyone!" Shigure's voice called their attention to where the presents were set up, "It's time for Tohru-kun to open her gifts."

She was practically shoved over to the pile by everyone. Tohru stared up at the mound of wrapping paper and ribbons before her, "Oh…um…"

Momiji bounded through the crowd, "Open mine first! Open mine!" He giggled and grabbed one of the gifts. It was wrapped in sky blue paper with tan bunny print all over it. Surrounding the box was a dark blue ribbon.

Tohru carefully undid the ribbon and unwrapped the box. She opened the box and pulled out a stuffed animal that resembled Momiji's zodiac form.

"It's so cute!" Tohru gushed and hugged the bunny. Momiji smiled, pleased with himself. Tohru placed the present back in its box and reached for the next gift. This one was a smaller box, wrapped in a magenta paper.

"That's from Aya and I." Shigure said with a smile. Tohru opened the gift and pulled out what appeared to be a dress. It was a deep shade of red and was cut very, very short. Tohru thought it resembled a maid's outfit.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo shouted in the twosome's ears. Tohru just grinned awkwardly, "Thank you?"

Aya smiled and began his usually ranting, "It was nothing fair princess! I could only have hoped to create a dress that would be to your liking but also-"

"That's enough," Yuki cut him off with a cross glare. Aya didn't seem to get the message and continued on and on and on…

"Just ignore him, Honda-san," Yuki sighed, "Let me go get your present." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Tohru waited expectantly and gasped when he returned. Yuki held a bouquet of seventeen red roses, wrapped delicately in crisp, white paper and tied with a pink ribbon.

He handed them to her, "Happy birthday, Honda-san." Tohru took the roses, blushing slightly, "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

Kyo growled under his breath. Leave it to that damn Yuki to make everyone look bad. Uo and Hana happened to overhear his muttering.

"Why don't you open orange top's gift next?" Uo suggested and Hana nodded in agreement. Kyo froze at the sound of his name and when he realized everyone was staring at him.

Tohru looked through the pile but couldn't find any presents that were from Kyo, "It's not here…"

Shigure and Aya let out an over exaggerated gasp, "Kyon! How could you?!"

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted and pulled the case from his pocket, "I didn't forget!"

"Looks like you finally did something right," Yuki muttered and Kyo hissed at him. Then he looked over and saw an expectant looking Tohru and he felt his legs turn to mush.

He quickly placed the box in her hands, looking away to hide his crimson face. _My gift is going to look like crap compared to what that damn rat got her…_

Tohru opened the lid and Kyo looked up when he heard a sharp intake of breath. She immediately slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Kyo-kun, I love it!" She gushed and admired the way it glittered on her hand, "Thank you so much!"

Kyo felt himself blushing again and quickly muttered, "No problem…"

Tohru finished opening all of her gifts and eating her cake. She couldn't stop looking at Kyo's gift. Her eyes traced over all of the charms over and over again.

She had looked over it for a third time, when the party began to wind down. As she finished saying goodbye and thank you to everyone, she realized something was missing from his present…

* * *

((The Next Morning))

Kyo ambled down the steps, stretching his arms out. It was still early, so he figured that he was the first one up. However, he was wrong. Tohru was already up, getting ready for the day by preparing breakfast.

Kyo smiled at her as entered the kitchen and Tohru returned the look. He reached over to help her, when he noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

In between the rat and the dog charm, were an orange cat and a riceball. He shook his head at her, but Tohru noticed that a small smile had found its way to his lips. When she saw that, she couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! :D


End file.
